When Lies Become Truths
by Vampirette Knight
Summary: Post-canon. Sakura loved him all along, she was just too preoccupied to notice. Narusaku.


**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

.::When Lies Become Truths::.

**Dedicated to: MissLadyEmiko**

* * *

Ever since they were twelve Naruto had liked her. Ever since before then really, but that was when he really started to voice his opinion.

She had been so cruel to him, and if she could go back and change things she would.

But her focus had been on something else. Or rather, _someone_ else.

Sure, Sasuke was gorgeous. He was the 'it' child. The popular one. But honestly, why? Why him? He wasn't particularly nice. If he didn't have his looks or smarts, he'd have nothing. Even still, she had followed him and obsessed over him and even _fought _for him.

After a while, she had grown closer to Sasuke – she thought so at least – than she would have ever imagined. He didn't let a lot of people in. But – she assumed – that he let her in. Sorta. She guessed, that was only because they were teammates. He didn't have a choice in the matter.

But Naruto, Naruto cared for her. He did everything in his power to protect her. And not because he had to. Because he _wanted _to.

Why couldn't she see it?

And when Sasuke left, for power, for his revenge, she was heartbroken. Devastated. But why? Sure, she cared about him. Said that she loved him. But she barely even knew him. He wouldn't give her what she wanted, he _couldn't._

But that night, the night Sasuke left, Naruto had tried to reassure her. Tried telling her that it'd be alright. Even though Naruto knew that it wouldn't be. He did everything…and then. Then, when Sasuke left, Naruto _swore…_he promised…to bring Sasuke back.

The Promise of a Lifetime.

Sakura was upset that she couldn't go and find Sasuke. She was too weak to actually save him. And it hurt to watch him go, it killed her. But nothing could compare to the pain she saw when Naruto came back empty-handed. That look on his face…

They had gone together, to Orochimaru's lair. To try and find Sasuke. And still Sakura was so weak. But Naruto protected her with his life. Jumped in front of her, ready to lose everything. She couldn't let him die on her. And the pain that welled up in her chest when she saw him hurt like that. She wanted to help him. She wanted to be able to heal him. No one really knew, but that was what made Sakura want to become a medic.

Because she realized that no, this wasn't the same Naruto anymore. This wasn't the person that had followed her around – just as she had followed Sasuke. This wasn't the same person that had transformed into Sasuke (she found out later that it was him) just to get her to like him.

This was a stronger person. Someone that she truly believed could become Hokage.

Two years came and went.

They went by slowly. Sakura was alone. Sure, she had Ino and the others. But her teammates were all gone. They had left her. Naruto was gone. Sasuke, gone. Even Kakashi was always off on missions. So Sakura trained. She bettered herself. Worked her damn ass off. Because she knew that if she ever wanted to catch up to her teammates, it'd take a hell of a time. She had nothing but herself to rely on. And she would prove that it could allow her to become strong.

When Naruto came back, he was so proud of her. She was a chuunin. She had matured as well.

And Sakura wanted to just run into Naruto's arms when she saw him. She wanted to embrace him and hug him and tell him how much she missed him. But she didn't want to give him the wrong idea, so she didn't. But it felt good to have that goofy blonde back. It felt good to know that Naruto would always come back to her. Unlike someone else.

Together, they grew strong. They even overcame Kakashi. Together.

They formed a new team. And they got a new team member. They had nothing but each other to rely on. Because everything else was new; different. They helped each other.

And somewhere in the back of Sakura's mind, she thought that maybe she did love Naruto. Maybe not like how she loved Sasuke, not yet. But she loved him.

She wished it would be enough.

And that day, when Naruto transformed before her very eyes. When he became the demon that was inside him. When Kyuubi was released, and five tails shown. Sakura was not afraid of him. She stood up to him, and tried to help him. And in return, Naruto had swiped her away.

He would later on be crushed to find out that it was _him _who hurt her like that.

Yamato – their new leader – was right about one thing. He was the one that confirmed what her thoughts were worried about.

_You love Naruto, don't you?_

Yes, she did. The more that time passed by, the more she grew closer to the blonde. The more she wanted to help him; heal him.

Naruto would never admit this to anyone, but he only let Sakura heal him.

No one else.

Time passed by quickly, still.

They were on different paths now. But yet still leading up to the same destination.

They still fought for Sasuke.

And that day, when they found him, there were no words to be spoken. Because Sasuke had tried to _kill _them.

They spent the rest of the evening trying to convince themselves that their Sasuke, the Sasuke that they had known, was still there, somewhere.

Naruto continued to surpass her. Sakura couldn't dream of accomplishing the things that he did.

He never ceased to amaze her, really. And he was still trying to uphold his Promise too. Sakura had long realized that it was a futile effort. That Sasuke wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. But still, she appreciated Naruto so much for trying. For really trying.

She kept telling herself that she wasn't in love with Sasuke anymore. She knew she was lying to herself.

Because she wasn't yet ready to move on.

But soon, she would be.

It happened when she found out that Konoha had ordered Sasuke Uchiha to be killed. Shikamaru had told her.

Sakura couldn't let Naruto know. He'd rebel against Konoha if it took that. Just for his friend. And she couldn't let him do that, because then he'd never be able to become Hokage. And she wanted to see him accomplish that one day.

So she took matters into her own hands.

"Naruto, I'm in love with you."

She had said.

But Naruto knew her so damn well. Knew that she was afraid. Knew she was lying. Well…thought he knew. Because really she wasn't lying. She had long realized that she was in love with Naruto. In love with what he's done for her. But she still loved Sasuke, too.

She wondered if she was a bad person. For loving two people. That wasn't fair to anyone. And she wished she could let go of Sasuke. She prayed to Kami to just allow to her _let go._

It happened when Sasuke tried to kill her for the second time.

She had asked him again, for him to take her with him. She wanted to throw away everything for him. Her moment of weakness. Naruto would be ashamed of her. And Sasuke had smirked and flicked his eyes to a redhead. The way the redhead's eyes plead to Sasuke made Sakura think that she meant something to Sasuke. Maybe she was his new teammate?

But upon him telling Sakura to kill this redhead, she deduced that no, this couldn't be anyone special to Sasuke. Surely he wouldn't try to harm someone so close to him. So she walked over to the redhead, her eyes holding mercy. She didn't feel the need to kill an innocent, but for Sasuke…

That's when she noticed. His arm was raised, his katana in his hand. He was going to strike her. Panic filled her very being. No, no, not Sasuke-kun. He couldn't do this.

And at the last minute, it was Naruto, _Naruto _who saved her. Once again. Even though she had lied, and even though he knew she lied, he had come to her rescue.

_You stupid boy._

She looked at Sasuke. This was no longer the same boy who tried competing with Naruto on who could climb the tree the highest. No, this was a boy consumed by hatred. Someone she didn't know anymore. And she thought to herself, that it was too late to save him.

That's when Sakura finally let Sasuke go.

And she watched, as her two former teammates fought once again, leaving her helplessly behind.

Her eyes turned to the redhead in pity. Sasuke knew her. She no longer believed him to be noble.

And so she had healed the redhead because it seemed as though she was just like Sakura. She had fallen for Sasuke's charm. But maybe she would never realize that Sasuke couldn't be saved.

And while Konoha was completely destroyed, Tsunade recovering from a coma, and many of her allies dead, Sakura just wanted to take Naruto into her arms and embrace him once again.

It had been a few months before things calmed down enough for Naruto and Sakura to have some free time.

They were training.

Sparring.

Naruto had admitted to her becoming stronger. She had even beaten him a few times, but Sakura always knew that Naruto let her win. She didn't complain though.

They were lying in the grass now, completely exhausted from their fighting.

Sakura turned her head, and noticed Naruto's bruises, cuts and scrapes. She sat up and looked down at him with his eyes closed. She remembered how his face used to be more round, back before he had matured. How his voice was deeper now. And how he was more serious. She smiled fondly. He had come a long way.

Silently, she leaned over and began to heal him.

She knew she didn't need to, because Kyuubi could heal him in a few hours, but she liked to heal him anyway.

She brushed a few strands of his blonde hair out of his face. Naruto opened his eyes, a goofy grin plastered to his face.

He was always smiling for her.

And his smile made her smile.

Sakura giggled, and poked his nose. He stood up, and grabbed Sakura's hand, helping her to her feet.

He held her hand and smiled. "Want some ramen?"

She rolled her eyes. "And by 'want some ramen' you actually mean: let's get ramen, but you have to pay 'cause I'm broke."

He shrugged sheepishly. "Of course."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "You have such a way with words."

"I know, right?"

Together they walked to Ichiraku, and Sakura thought about telling Naruto that she really loved him. And not as a scapegoat. Really telling him how much he means to her.

They enjoyed their ramen in silence: Naruto stuffing his face, and Sakura thinking.

Afterwards, they headed to the Hokage tower.

They spent the whole day together, because Naruto was going on a mission in the morning. He wouldn't be back for quite some time.

Also, they hadn't been able to spend time together recently.

"You know, you're gunna become Hokage." Sakura said confidently, as they sat atop the tower.

Naruto laughed to himself and absentmindedly touched Tsunade's necklace. "That's the goal."

Sakura tore her gaze away from the fading sun and looked at the boy who would have died for her. Looked at the boy who risked his life for her on countless occasions. Who trusted her and relied on her. Her other half.

If she asked herself three years ago if she ever would have thought of being with Naruto, she would have laughed. But now, she couldn't find anyone more fitting for her.

"Naruto…" she murmured, watching as his cerulean eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

Then she thought that Naruto was like the sun.

Bright and charming. Warm and loving…yes Naruto was _her _sun.

He turned to look at her, oblivious and happy. And if he was happy, then Sakura was happy. She smiled and brushed his cheek with her hand. He looked startled at her sudden sign of affection, and before he could recover from her action, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Sure, she'd kissed his cheek before. And he'd blush and smile and act like it didn't make his heart flutter. But this time, her movements were slow and languid; it was more than a casual kiss. It meant more.

"Naruto, I don't know what I'd do without you." She stated seriously.

He swallowed. "Thanks, Sakura-chan."

She shook her head and scooted closer to him. "I'm serious Naruto. You have to be careful tomorrow. It's a dangerous mission. I don't want you getting hurt…"

He awkwardly wrapped his arm around her. What was she acting like this all of a sudden?

At this point, Sakura wasn't sure how he would react. She had already lied to him once, would he even believe her if she told him her feelings? Or would he think it some sick and cruel joke?

Sakura placed her hand on Naruto's chest and thought, _is it too late?_

_No, _she told herself, _it's never too late._

So Sakura took a deep breath. "Naruto. I know…I know I've done things that I shouldn't, and I know I'm not perfect, but through it all, you've helped me grow. I can't explain what you've grown to mean to me." she looked away, unable to meet his curious gaze.

She continued.

"And I really think, I really…"

"Sakura-chan, what is it?" he gently turned her chin so that it was facing him. Their faces were so close.

"Naruto, you…" but there were no words that could express how she felt. So she settled on actions.

Sakura leaned forward, sealing the gap between their lips. She had never kissed anyone before, but it felt different. Her lips tingled. She could almost picture Naruto's shocked expression. His eyes would be wide open. But Sakura kept her lids closed, determined.

When Sakura finally pulled away, her cheeks were flushed.

She bit her lip. "What I was trying to say was that…well, Naruto, I love you."

Naruto wouldn't meet her gaze.

"I'm serious though. I'm not lying. I don't know why or how it happened, but through it all, I just grew to love you. All that you've done for me, I just…I love you. I do."

And Naruto smiled, letting out a soft laugh. "I never would have thought I'd hear you say that."

Sakura smiled. "Me either."

He turned to look at her. "Why now though?"

"Because, I didn't want something to happen to you, and me regret never being able to tell you. I was scared."

Sakura pressed her forehead against Naruto's. "And I needed to tell you…"

Naruto's hand tangled with her soft pastel tresses. "Sakura-chan, I love you too."

Sakura nodded. "I know; I was just too stupid to notice. And for the longest time I was lying to myself and –"

She was rambling, Naruto thought with a wry smile. She was rambling because she was nervous.

In response, Naruto's lips met hers softly.

* * *

**A/N - Wow, not a Sasusaku! I think this is a real breakthrough. Haha. I actually really like Narusaku. Reviews are loved :D **


End file.
